Nevaeh
|birth_place = Carlisle, Ohio |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Dayton, Ohio |billed = Carlisle, Ohio |trainer = Heartland Wrestling Association |debut = December 1, 2005 |retired= }}Beth Vocke-Crist '(January 29, 1986) is an American professional wrestler working under the name '''Nevaeh. '''She is currently performing for several Northern United States-based independent promotions as well as the all-female promotion Shimmer Women Athletes. Professional wrestling career Nevaeh made her wrestling debut on December 1, 2005, losing to Hellena Heavenly in a match for Mad-Pro Wrestling at their event Rise Up. After wrestling for the Heartland Wrestling Association and Insanity Pro Wrestling in 2006 and 2007, she debuted in Ohio Championship Wrestling in 2007 and began feuding with Ashley Lane. In November of that year, she won the promotion's Women's Championship, her first title. In addition to OCW, Nevaeh's feud with Lane also spanned into Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling and Bit Time Wrestling. She also competed regularly for the HWA throughout 2008 and 2009, wrestling against Mary Elizabeth Monroe and Heather Owens on several occasions for both promotions. Shimmer Women Athletes (2008–2011, 2013) On April 26, 2008, Nevaeh made her debut for Shimmer Women Athletes at the Volume 17 tapings, where she and her rival Ashley Lane lost to The Experience (Lexie Fyfe and Malia Hosaka). They rebounded at the tapings for Volume 18, however, scoring an upset win against the Minnesota Home Wrecking Crew (Lacey and Rain). On July 5, 2008, they beat the duo of Veronika Vice and Cat Power before losing to The International Home Wrecking Crew (Rain and Jetta) at the Volume 19 and Volume 20 tapings respectively. On October 19, 2008, Nevaeh and Lane won a six-team gauntlet match to crown the promotion's first Tag Team Champions after lastly eliminating The Experience. At the Volume 22 tapings, they successfully defended the title against The Canadian NINJAs (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews). On November 1, the Tag Team Title was defended outside of Shimmer for the first time as Nevaeh and Lane retained their championship against Stephie Sinclair and Hellena Heavenly in a match for Insanity Pro Wrestling. In addition to Shimmer, Nevaeh and Lane continued to defend the title outside of Shimmer and on November 22, they defeated Hailey Hatred and Mary Elizabeth at the HWA's ''High Def show to retain the title once more. On December 19, Nevaeh and Lane retained the title against Angel Dust and Stephie Sinclair at the HWA's World War III event. On May 2, Nevaeh and Lane retained their title against The International Home Wrecking Crew in a two out of three falls match. The next day, they again retained their title by defeating Sara Del Rey and Amazing Kong before losing it to The Canadian NINJAs, ending their reign at 196 days. After losing the title, Nevaeh and Lane lost again, this time to Wesna Busic and Melanie Cruise on November 8. However, they rebounded with a victory over Kacey Diamond and Sassy Stephie later on in the night. On September 30, 2011, Nevaeh teamed up with MsChif and Jessie McKay in a losing effort to Madison Eagles, Sassy Stephie, and Mena Libra after Nevaeh turned into a villain by attacking MsChif. The following day on Volume 41, the evil Nevaeh defeated her returning former partner Ashley Lane and later aligned herself with Sassy Stephie. Nevaeh and Stephie defeated Lane and Mia Yim on Volume 42. Nevaeh returned to Shimmer on April 6, 2013 as a heel, teaming up with Sassy Stephie and Jessicka Havok in a losing outing to Regeneration X (Allison Danger and Leva Bates) and Serena Deeb. Ring of Honor (2009) Thanks to the working agreement between Shimmer and Ring of Honor, Nevaeh made her ROH debut on March 1, 2009, as she and Daizee Haze defeated Sara Del Rey and Sassy Stephie on the fourth episode of Ring of Honor Wrestling. On May 29, she lost to Shimmer Champion MsChif, which was broadcast on the fourteenth episode of Ring of Honor. The next day, she and Haze lost to MsChif and Del Ray, which was broadcast on the seventeenth episode of Ring of Honor. Wrestlicious Nevaeh made her debut as Kickstart Katie in the sixth episode of Wrestlicious TakeDown, the first series from the all women's company Wrestlicious. Women Superstars Uncensored (2013-present) Nevaeh debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored at An Ultraviolent Affair on February 9, defeating Jessie Brooks. On May 11, Nevaeh teamed up with her real-life husband, Jake Crist, in defeating Cherry Bomb and Pepper Parks in the first round of the Queen and King of the Ring Tournament, but they were defeated by Kimber Lee and Drew Gulak in the semifinals. At Uncensored Rumble VI, Nevaeh was defeated by Lexxus in a #1 Contender's Match for the WSU Championship, and later participated in the Uncensored Rumble Match, making it to the final five before being eliminated by the eventual winner, Ezavel Suena. At Blood and Thunder, ''on October 12, Nevaeh teamed with Christina Von Eerie in defeating Jessie Brooks and Veda Scott. Shine Wrestling (2013-present) On September 27, 2013, Nevaeh debuted for Shine Wrestling as a villain and defeated Leva Bates. After the match, Nevaeh aligned herself with The S-N-S Express (Jessie Belle and Sassy Stephie) and attacked Leva in the ring. A month later at SHINE 14, Nevaeh, Stephie, and Jessie Belle defeated The American Sweethearts (Amber O'Neal and Santana Garrett) and Leva Bates in a six-woman tag team match. At SHINE 15 on December 13, Nevaeh was defeated by Bates in a Friday the 13th Massacre Match. At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Nevaeh once again defeated Bates in a one-on-one match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves **''Double Shot'' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Bridging German suplex **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Neckbreaker **Rope hung double knee backbreaker **Snapmare followed by a neck snap followed by a sliding clothesline **Snap suplex floated over into a guillotine choke *'With Ashley Lane' **'Finishing moves' ***''Curse of Curves'' (STO (Nevaeh) / Running big boot (Lane) combination) *'Managers' **"The Gangsta of Love" Andre Heart *'Wrestlers managed' **Matt Stryker **B.J. Whitmer Championships and accomplishments *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Woman of the Year (2008) *'Ohio Championship Wrestling' **OCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'32' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2009 **PWI ranked her #39 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ashley Lane External links *HWA profile *IPW profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:American wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Ohio wrestlers